DBZ: The Super Ginyu Saga-Prologue
by Will1
Summary: An elite fighting force lands on earth, they're suel purpose is something that Vegeta has feared since the death of his father....


DBZ: The Super Ginyu Saga

By Will Snow

Prologue:  
  
  
  


Goten leapt forwards towards his older brother Gohan and exploded in a furious attack of kicks and punches.   
  


Gohan blocked each one of them and knocked little Goten to the ground, but immediately jumped into the air.  
  


"You can do better." Gohan said to his little brother.  
  


Gohan leapt high into the air and tensed up his muscles. An aurora of yellow energy exploded around him. His hair shot up and his eyes turned green. 

"SUPER SAIYAN!" He yelled.   
  


At lightning fast speed, Goten shot towards his brother and exploded into a furious attack of kicks and punches. This time, overpowered Gohan had no time to react and was sent sprawling to the ground.  
  


"Good!" Gohan said, jumping back up. "You've deifinetly improved."   
  


"Thanks." The seven year old super Saiyan replied, coming down tot he ground.  
  


"Pretty soon you'll be able to beat me without going Super Saiyan." Gohan said to his little brother.  
  


Then, another figure walked out of the Kame house.

He was as tall as Gohan and hair blue hair that was parted down the middle, he was wearing a capsule corp jacket and had a sword on his back, Mirami Trunks.   
  


"How's the training going?" He asked.   
  


"Great!" Chibi Goten replied. "I kicked Gohan's butt!"

"No you didn't."

"Uh huh!" Goten yelled back.   
  


Just then, Vegeta walked out of the house.

"Hey uncle Vegeta." Goten said. Vegeta wasn't really his uncle, he just liked to call him that. 

"Hi you guys, how's it going?" 

"Good."   
  


"You know where Goku went?" Vegeta asked.

"I think he went somewhere with mom. Eh hem." Gohan replied.

"Right." Vegeta said.  
  


All of a sudden, Vegeta flinched his cheek and looked over to the west.  
  


"What was that!?" He thought aloud.

"What happened Dad?" Trunks asked.

"I just felt a huge power over to the west." Vegeta replied.  
  


"Could it be my dad?" Gohan asked.  
  


"Could be, seems to big though."

"Maybe he just transformed Super Saiyan, you know to get back here faster." Trunks said.

"I don't know. Wait a second, there's more then one!"   
  


"What?"  
  


"I just sensed, three, no four, no five massive powers!" Vegeta yelled.

"What the hell? What is it?" Trunks and Gohan asked.

"I don't know, but I think we'd better go check it out." Vegeta said, turning towards the three half Saiyans.   
  


"Trunks, Gohan I want you two to come with me." Vegeta said.

"But what about me?" Goten asked.

"Goten." Gohan began. "We don't want you to get hurt, and anyways you can't fly yet. You might not be able to get away even if you wanted to." Gohan said to his little brother.  
  


"Ok." Goten said.  
  


"Let's go you two." Vegeta said. 

"Where are you three going?" Bulma asked as she walked out of the house.

"We're just going to check something out." Vegeta said.

"Be back soon." She said.  
  


Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan shot into the air and flew due west towards the five huge powers.   
  


"You two." Vegeta said.

"What?" Trunks and Gohan asked. 

"Get ready o fuse, you might have to. Gohan I assume yo know the fusion dance?" 

"Yes, sure, we're ready." He replied.

"Good."   
  


They flew for about an hour over the ocean before they came to a huge island.   
  


They set down on a yellow beach and looked around.

"Suppress your powers you two, I don't want anybody sneaking up on us." Vegeta said.

"Way ahead of you dad." Trunks said as he and Gohan suppressed their power levels way down so they couldn't be detected.   
  


"Holy shit!" Vegeta yells. 

"Wha-?" Gohan begins. 

All of a sudden, at lightning fast speed a massive blast of green energy exploded from the trees ahead, blasting away the entire forest, and moving strait towards Gohan!  
  


"GOHAN!" Trunks yells.

The beam smashes into Gohan, sending him flying back, blinded by the massive blast.

When the blast clears, Gohan's hands are up in front of his face and his clothes are torn. 

"Holy crap!" He yells.  
  


"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just a bit shocked." Gohan replies.  
  


All of a sudden, a short, fat green being, wearing battle armor walks out of the torn trees. 

"That was great!" He yelled.  
  


"Was that you?" Vegeta yelled.

"What, the blast oh yeah it was me alright! Hahahahahahaha!" He laughs. 

"Don't be so stupid!" Someone yells. "You know it was me."   
  


Then a tall Kaoshin walks out, it has long white hair and light purple skin.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm Kyushu. And that over there is Keshan." He said, pointing to the smaller being.  
  


"I don't care who you are. I just want you out!" Vegeta yelled.

He thrust his hands forwards and a huge blast of blue ki energy streaked towards Kyushu. 

Kyushu simply put out one of his palms.  
  


There was a huge explosion, and when it cleared Kyushu was standing there not even scratched.  
  


"This is gonna be good." Trunks said, smiling.

"Finally some worthy opponents." Kyushu said.  
  


All of a sudden, two great big beings walked out of the woods. One was big and bulky and blue. He had spiky red hair and yellow eyes. The other was even bigger and completely black. All four beings had battle amour on and a small symbol.  
  


"I know I've seen those uniforms somewhere before." Vegeta thought to himself.   
  


"I am," The big blue guy started. He struck a pose in witch he threw his feet into the air and stood on one of his hands. "HELLICK!" He announced his name.

"And I am! GOLEM!" The big black guy yelled.

Then the four of them began to pose. "ALL OF US TOGETHER ARE THE MIGHTY ONE AND ONLY GINYU FORCE!!!!!!!!!!!" They yelled.  
  


"Thats it! The Ginyu force!" Vegeta yelled.

"Not exactly." Kyushu said. "We're actually the super Ginyu force, cloned from the DNA of the best fighters in the universe. Frieza, Cpt Ginyu, Burter, Rikum, heck probably some of you guys in us to."   
  


"So you guys were cloned from the original Ginyu force?" Gohan asked.  
  


"Yep, plus a bunch of extras." Keshan yelled.  
  


"Now, shall we get to business?" Golem began.

"What business?" Trunks asked.

"Getting rid of the remaining Saiyans of course."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
